Rolie Polie Olie Funding Credits
Here are the funding credits for Rolie Polie Olie, but only in public television airings on PBS Kids. 1st Funding (1998-1999) Rolie Polie Olie logo.gif|Rolie Polie Olie ore-ida-logo-vector.png|Ore-Ida Logo-apple-jacks.gif|Kellogg's Apple Jacks image.png|Chuck E. Cheese's US4.png|U.S. Department of Education CPBlogo.png|Corporation for Public Broadcasting GW430.png|Viewers Like You Funding for Rolie Polie Olie is made possible in part by: *(1994-1999 Ore-Ida ident) Ore-Ida is proud to support Rolie Polie Olie, because kids are hungry for knowledge. Ore-Ida. *(1997-1999 Kellogg's Apple Jacks ident) *kids playing soccer* Kellogg's Apple Jacks is a proud sponsor of Rolie Polie Olie. *(1995-2000 Chuck E. Cheese's ident) Chuck E. Cheese's family entertainment centers; Chuck E. Cheese thinks learning is fun. And by, the U.S. Department of Education and the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by the annual financial support of PBS Viewers Like You. 2nd Funding (Late 1999-2002) Rolie Polie Olie logo.gif|Rolie Polie Olie Kix.jpg|Kix Cereal LEGO logo.svg.png|Lego Kellogg's Frosted Flakes logo.gif|Kellogg's Frosted Flakes US4.png|U.S. Department of Education CPBlogo.png|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Viewers_like_you_thank_you_by_mikejeddynsgamer89-dc25vsd.png|Viewers Like You/Thank You Rolie Polie Olie is made possible by: *(1999-2003 Kix Cereal ident) Kids are always learning, always growing. That's why Kix Cereal supports PBS and Rolie Polie Olie for helping kids discover the fun of kid-tested and mother-approved needs. *(1999-2004 Lego ident) Sometimes, you can have the best playdate that helps you get ready to learn. Because learning is a fun part of growing up, the folks of Lego are proud to bring you Rolie Polie Olie on PBS. *(1999-2002 Kellogg's Frosted Flakes ident) Kellogg's Frosted Flakes, where they think fun and learning with friends is a big part of what makes life... Gr-r-reat! And by, a Ready to Learn grant from the United States Department of Education through the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! 3rd Funding (Late 2002-2004) Rolie Polie Olie logo.gif|Rolie Polie Olie 1280px-Pfizer_Logo.svg.png|Pfizer Hqdefault.jpg|Intel Corporation Kellogg's logo.png|The Kellogg Company ReadyToLearn.jpg|Ready to Learn Television Cooperative Agreement Usdoe.jpg|U.S. Department of Education Maxresdefault.jpg|Public Broadcasting Service CPBPBSKids.jpg|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Image102.png|Viewers Like You Image103.png|Thank You Rolie Polie Olie is made possible by: *(2000-2008 Pfizer ident) At Pfizer, we're committed to kids. We're always looking for ways to keep them healthy. Why? Let's just say, we have lots of little reasons. Pfizer, life is our life's work. *(2001-2008 Intel ident) Intel Corporation is a proud supporter of PBS. The Intel Innovative in Education Initiative provides teachers with the resources to inspire their students, and encourage them to unlock their potential. *(2002-2009 Kellogg's ident) The Kellogg Company is proud to support Rolie Polie Olie and PBS Kids. And by, a Ready to Learn Television Cooperative Agreement from the U.S. Department of Education through the Public Broadcasting Service, and by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! 4th Funding (2004-present) Viewers like you thank you by mikeeddyadmirer89-dbarvon.png|Viewers Like You/Thank You Rolie Polie Olie is made possible by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! Category:Funding Credits Category:Disney funding credits